


hiraeth

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: this must be just like living in paradise [2]
Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: Tommy's van is in the shop and so Lola and Nikki have to go pick him up. Lola's never met his family before, but that's all about to change.





	hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> this got away from me. I just love Lola and Tommy, okay? This was just meant to be a lil blurb but whoops. So this is just a dumb soft idea I had. Wrote it on my phone so like… be patient.

“Why are we picking up Tommy?” Nikki, so hungover he’s practically still drunk, leans heavily on his steering wheel, his beat up black car sitting awkwardly and out of place in the middle of suburbia, in front of Tommy’s house.

“His van is in the shop,” Lola explained, leaning back in the passenger seat as silence filled the space between them. As the silence turned awkward, confused, Lola turns and frowns at Nikki, “honk the horn, dude, let him know we’re here.”

Nikki, slowly and deliberately, slides his sunglasses down his nose and glares at her.

“I’d rather stick my head in a woodchipper,” he all but snarled, before sliding his glasses back up his nose and leaning on the steering wheel, “go knock, you’re our assistant aren’t you?”

Lola takes a moment to glare at him, before unbuckling her seatbelt. Opening the door, she’s halfway out before she pulls back into the car, slamming the door shut. Nikki winces.

“Gimme your jacket.”

“Fuck off.”

“Tommy’s family doesn’t want to see my titty-mermaid tattoo, man,” Lola gestured to the tattoo on her upper arm, the topless mermaid being one of many designs inked along her arms and back, “gimme your jacket.” Nikki grumbles, but doesn’t have the energy to put up much of a fight.

The jacket smells like booze and sweat and is far too big for her, but it hides her tattoos well enough.

And so with that sorted, she troops up the quaint path to the front door and knocks on the unassuming front door.

A young woman with long, dark hair opens the front door, frowning. The moment she asks who it is, Lola recognises the voice, and smiles.

“Hi Athena, I’m Lola, I’m here for Tommy.”

Athena takes a long moment to look over Lola, as if trying to match the woman before her with what she had pictured in her head. After a beat, she smiles wide, steps aside.

“His room’s upstairs, first on the right. He’s probably still asleep.” She warned, and Lola thanked her, stepping inside and making a beeline for the drummer’s room. The house feels painfully familiar, not that she’s ever been there, but because all of suburbia sort of felt  _like that_. It was, however, kind of sweet to see photos of young Tommy along the walls and on the mantle; something about it made Lola’s heart soften, just a little.

She tries knocking gently at first, but all she gets is a groan, so she knocks harder, more insistent.

“God, ‘Thena,  _what_?” Tommy’s irritated voice comes from the other side of the door before he wrenches it open, and Lola can’t help but grin at his bewildered expression.

“We’ve got a recording session to get to, babes,” Lola reminds him, and Tommy’s shocked expression melts to something fond as presses a quick kiss to her forehead, moving back into his room, leaving the door open for her to follow. Lola closes the door behind herself, and takes a seat on his bed as Tommy starts getting ready, chattering away at a mile a minute while he looks for his pants.

Somehow his room is almost exactly how Lola had pictured it, a complete mess and covered in band posters. There was three different Motley Crue posters, and even one of London, which Lola points out with a smirk.

“Yeah, Nikki told me to get rid of it, but, I dunno,” he shrugged, struggling into his leather pants. There seemed to be drumsticks everywhere; on his desk, a pair or two on the floor, in the pocket of a jacket hanging on the back of the door; his consistency was rather endearing. Laying back, Lola can’t help but laugh at the poster of the model she can’t name tacked to his roof.

“Dude, don’t laugh, I haven’t changed this place since high school,” Tommy was going pink around the ears, sitting beside Lola, shirt in his hands.

“Actually I rather like it, it’s all very  _you_ ,” Lola props herself up on her elbows, expression fond as she smiles at Tommy. At this, his indignance dropped and he leaned in, kissing her gently. Lola smiles against his lips, threading her fingers through his hair, pulling him down with her as she lay back against his bed.

“I think I had a dream like this,” Tommy murmurs, and Lola giggles, let’s him trail kisses down her throat.

They’re only given a knock as warning before the door opens, and a man who can only be Tommy’s dad is poking his head in. Tommy jumps up, quickly pulling on his shirt, and Lola blinks quickly, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Athena told us that Lola was here?” His father either didn’t realise or didn’t care what he’d walked in on, and Lola was happy to play dumb. Sitting up, she smiles and waves.

“Nice to meet you, Mr - uh,” frowning, she turns for a moment to look at Tommy, before looking back at him, “Mr Bass?” Tommy dad laughed kindly, nodding. He opens the door wider, standing in the doorframe, making polite conversation as Tommy scoured his room for a pair of socks and shoes.

“I mean, yeah I’m they’re assistant, but that’s sort of just a vanity title, it’s hard to assist a rock band in its infancy like this. I’m closer to just being their professional groupie; Motley Crue’s personal cheerleader.” Her laugh is a little self deprecating, but Tommy’s dad seems to understand.

“Nah, Lols, you’re also the most kickass roadie on The Strip,” Tommy, now fully dressed with his drumsticks in hand, offers a hand to Lola to pull her from the bed. Lola smiles at him, fond and a little bashful, giving Tommy a side hug before insisting they should go.

“Nikki’s waiting in the car,” she admitted, and Tommy laughed a little.

“Did you at least crack the window and leave him some water?” He snickered, and Lola snorted, but the two of them made their way outside. From the looks of it, Nikki was asleep in the front seat.

“See ya, Lola!” Athena yelled from her own bedroom window, something knowing in her tone, and Tommy turned red and refused to look back or explain. Lola didn’t press the issue, just opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

“Dude, you need to move out of your parent’s house.”


End file.
